spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Craig
Super Craig is the alter-ego of Craig Tucker in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Appearance and Personality Super Craig just wears his usual blue jacket, chullo hat and black jeans. However, a piece of paper with a big red S written on it is taped on his jacket. Super Craig is super strong, super pissed, super at flipping people off and punching them really hard. Abilities Super Craig's ultimate attacks deal good damage and confusion to enemies and his Shining Hate Finger grants him block, which makes him nigh invulnerable. He is most effective at close range and is a good choice for knocking enemies back into him to deal extra damage. He also has a large health bar and can withstand more punishment as a result. He is rather ineffective at long range however and cannot move across the field as quickly. * Eros Eruption - Ultimate with Wonder Tweek - PDA that damages and Confuses the nearby foes. * Furry Death - Solo Ultimate - Super Craig and Stripe double-charge a foe. * Mega Fist Punch - Damages and knocks back a foe. * Shining Hate Finger - Gains Block and inflicts An Enraged Finger. Or the middle Finger. * Omega Crash Extra '''- Charge that will inflict Slow and Knockback (Similar to Brutalist’s Wrecking Ball ability with its different animation). Quests Given * The Chains of Super Craig Quotes Field/Story * "OK, that was pretty badass." * "This is not a trick. It's me, Craig." Battle * '''Selected ** "Yeah?" ** "Super Craig." * Battle start, first Sixth Grader battle ** "Are we really going to take on the Sixth Graders?" * Battle start and turn start ** "Let's dance! I mean, not literally, because I don't dance. Let's punch." * Turn start ** "I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do." ** "I'm really hoping we can finish this up soon." ** "My turn." ** "Here I go." ** "Oh. Am I up?" ** "Super Craig!" ** "Oh, I can finally go? Thanks." ** "All right, my turn." ** "Did someone call for a fist in the face?" ** "It's Craig time. I mean Super Craig time." ** "Get excited." ** "It's my fucking turn, yeah." ** "Who needs to get punched the most?" ** "Good news, everybody! It's my turn." ** "Super Craig, reporting for duty." ** "It is I, Super Craig." * New Kid turn start ** "Go nuts, New Kid." * Idle ** "Hmm. What superhero shit should I do?" ** "The longer we wait, the harder this punch is gonna be." * Ally idle ** "Go any time. Like, right now. Go right now." ** "Are we doing this, or what?" ** "Somebody wake me when it's my turn." ** "Are you gonna go or what." ** "This sucks. Someone go!" ** "My legs are going numb from standing around." ** "I was told the life of a superhero was action packed. That was a lie." * First time using Mega Fist Punch ** "It’s powerful AND it knocks them back!" * Using Mega Fist Punch ** "Mega Fist Punch!" ** "Mega Fist Puncheru!" ** "My fist is going so far up your ass, I'll be able to help you floss." ** "MEGA PALM PUSH!" * First time using Shining Hate Finger ** "This one doesn't do any damage at all, but it gives me a shield and Enrages my target, forcing them to attack me!" * Using Shining Hate Finger ** "Come and get me, dick." ** "Suck on this." ** "Got something for ya!" ** "Put this on your Coonstagram." * First time using Omega Crash Extra ** "This move is awesome against relatively weak enemies like these guys." * Using Omega Crash Extra ** "I have had it with this shit." ** "Omega Crash Extra!" ** "I am out of fucks to give." * Using Omega Crash Extra against Freedom Pals ** "Suck on this, pajama pals." * After Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo ** "You knocked the shit out of that shit-for-brains!" * After self or ally attacking ** "Yeah I saw that comin'." * After ally attacking ** "That looked painful. So...mission accomplished." ** "That's how you bring the pain." ** "That's going to leave some scars." * After Fastpass attacking ** "Dude, where's the fire?" ** "Way to move like you give a fuck." ** "Dude, pace yourself." ** "Nothing wrong with a solid wallop." * After Mosquito attacking ** "Nice work. Now excuse me while I go throw up." ** "That's some nasty shit, dude." * After Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Uh, no. No, no, no. No, no, no, no. No." * After Mosquito using Zika Rush ** "It's all fun and games until we're the guys bleeding from our eyes and assholes." * After New Kid attacking ** "You're really into this superhero stuff, huh, New Kid." * After Wonder Tweek attacking ** "I taught him everything he knows." ** "You really pounded that guy, Tweek!" * Healing ** "You need this more than I do." * Healing item on ally ** "This is another time I saved your life." * Healed ** "Thanks, Mom." * Reviving ** "You guys drag me into this and I'm always the one having to save your butt." * Revived ** "Thanks, I'll remember this the next time I want to flip you off." ** "OK-OK. I'm up." * Attacked ** "Laugh it up. The last kid who did that to me is dead." ** "Oh, come on." ** "That's going to cost you big time." ** "Fuck!" * Ally attacked ** "That sucks for you." ** "Ouch for you, dude." * New Kid attacked ** "Don't just take that lying down, Butt-Boy." ** "That sucks for you, New Kid." * Wonder Tweek attacked, Civil War ** "Tweek's hurt? What a surprise." * New Kid low health ** "Don't die on us, New Kid." * After a Timefart ** "That's a powerful stink." * Ally defeated ** "Bummer." * Ally Chilled ** "Think of a warm breeze and a hot chick in a bikini..." * Victory ** "Bravo. Great job. Etcetera, etcetera." * Victory, New Kid defeated ** "Get up, New Kid. We beat them without you." * Victory, after joining Freedom Pals ** "Freedom Pals win again, or whatever." * Fighting Raisins Girls ** "I'll admit, an order of wings sounds good..." * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, turn start *** Call Girl: "We need to work on your costume, Craig." Super Craig: "No we don't." ** With Captain Diabetes, turn start *** Captain Diabetes: "Knock their lights out!" Super Craig: "Lights, teeth, whatever." ** With Captain Diabetes, Captain Diabetes attacked *** Super Craig: "You know how to take a hit, Diabetes." Captain Diabetes: "Thanks for noticing, Super Craig!" ** With Fastpass, attacked *** Fastpass: "You OK, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Sure, I'm fucking fabulous." ** With Human Kite, idle *** Human Kite: "Go any time, Craig." Super Craig: "Don't rush me, Kite." ** With Human Kite, after attacking *** Human Kite: "If only you put as much effort into your costume as you did that move." Super Craig: "Look dude. You're lucky I even showed up." ** With Morgan Freeman, after using Shining Hate Finger on Morgan Freeman *** Morgan Freeman: "You can't do shit to me, Super Craig." Super Craig: "Man, Morgan Freeman's kind of a dick." ** With Mosquito, Mosquito turn start *** Mosquito: "Taking a blood sample, now!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." ** With Mosquito, attacking *** Mosquito: "Your blows make the blood pool nicely under their skin. Perfect for drinking!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard."/"Dude, dial it back." ** With Mosquito, after Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage *** Super Craig: "You know you don't really need to drink that shit, right?" Mosquito: "Well, you really need to punch your enemies, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Uh, yeah." Mosquito: "All right, then. Don't be a hypocrite." *** Super Craig: "Next thing you know you'll be laying eggs." Mosquito: "I would if I could!" ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Dread Rush *** Super Craig: "You're so melodramatic, dude." Mysterion: "I got a lot of pathos." Super Craig: "You should get that looked at." ** With Sixth Grader, Sixth Grader defeated *** Sixth Grader: "At least I didn't die a virgin." Super Craig: "Uh-huh, sure." ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek turn start *** Wonder Tweek: "There's so many of them - I-I don't know if I can do it, AUGH!" Super Craig: "Super Craig believes in you, so believe in him." Wonder Tweek: "All right, I'll try!" ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek idle *** Super Craig: "For a spaz, you sure can move slow." Wonder Tweek: "Shut up, shut up, I'm thinking!" ** With Wonder Tweek, attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Hey! You leave him alone!" Super Craig: "Take it easy, Tweek." ** With Wonder Tweek and (optionally) Mosquito, Wonder Tweek first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" Super Craig: "What? That's gay." Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek second turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil - and that means you!" Super Craig: "Wait, me?" ** With Wonder Tweek, after attacking *** Wonder Tweek: "Yeah, fuck'em up, Super Craig!" Super Craig: "Workin' on it." ** With Wonder Tweek, after attacking Wonder Tweek, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Ever get the feeling life is punishing you for being a dick, Tweek?" Wonder Tweek: "No!" *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, what gives?!" Super Craig: "Yeah, it's Civil War, dude." ** With Wonder Tweek, after Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Lame." Wonder Tweek: "No, you're lame. You're like the lamest lame of all lame time!" Super Craig: "That was lame too." ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek revived, not by Super Craig *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, you can't be bothered to save your love?" Super Craig: "I was busy!" Wonder Tweek: "You're always busy!" ** With Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek defeated *** Super Craig: "Hey! That was my sidekick!" Wonder Tweek: "Your sidekick? What!" Super Craig: "Come on....you know what I mean." * Unsorted ** "That works." ** "Super-Craig to the rescue." ** "OK, that was pretty badass." ** "OK. Here we go." ** "Not sure "unique" is the right word." ** "Not today, Shub. You bitch." ** "You really pounded that guy, Tweek." ** "I taught him everything he knows." ** "You fantasy dorks don't stand a chance." ** "Tweek, he's right." ** Captain Diabetes: "You and me should do some of that crossfit stuff, Super Craig." Super Craig: "I would rather die." Gallery Trivia * Super Craig's name is based off Superman from DC Comics. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders